She Will Break
by Luckster25
Summary: When General Sebastian Monroe takes Charlie Matheson hostage, will Miles be able to get to her in time, or will she fall for Monroe? Rated M for violence, language and sex ;)
1. Chapter 1

All Charlie could see was darkness as she was pushed into the room. Her head had been covered with a cloth bag, and her hands tied roughly behind her back. She couldn't be sure of where she was, but she could hazard a guess that Monroe was involved.

"Let me go! _Let me go_!" She insisted.

The Militia soldiers ignored her demands and pushed her further into the room. She stumbled and fell towards the ground, her body hitting solid concrete. Charlie groaned as she tried to roll herself onto her back, her knuckles scrapping the ground as she did so. The door slammed shut and footsteps approached slowly from the other side of the room.

"Remove the bag." A calm, rough voice commanded. Charlie knew that voice.

The bag was instantly pulled from her face and Charlie found herself in a small, concrete room, lined with dimly lit candles. As she scanned the room, she saw him; General Sebastian Monroe. His men took a step back towards the door as Monroe approached Charlie. He bent down and took hold of her arm, forcing her back to her feet. He span her round and forced her into a chair.

"Charlotte." He began. "It's good to see you, alive and well." He attempted a smile as he stared down at her.

"Wish I could say the same." Charlie replied, glancing sarcastically at the General. She pulled at the ropes that bound her hands together, but they were far too tight to break. "What do you want from me?" Charlie paused her struggle to make eye contact with Monroe, who huffed and knelt down in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees, tilted his head slightly, and smiled at her.

"Tell me, Charlotte, where is your _dear _Uncle Miles?" Monroe waited patiently for an answer, but Charlie sat in silence, glaring at him. "I'll ask nicely one more time. Charlotte, where is Miles?"

"Why would I want to tell you that?" She raised her eyebrows at Monroe and smiled mockingly.

"Oh, Charlotte, you don't even want to know what will happen if you don't..." He reciprocated with a smile of him own.

Charlie frowned at Monroe, then leaned forward and whispered at him. "Fuck. You." As she sat back in her chair, Monroe sighed and bit his bottom lip, then rose to his feet. He turned away from her and then without warning, span around sending his fist crashing into her jaw. Charlie fell sideways off the chair with the force of his blow, hitting the hard ground once again. Her head began to spin.

"I _know_ you know where he is..." Monroe spoke as he circled Charlie. "And I hate to have to do this..." He knelt down, placing a leg either side of her and pressing his weight down onto her, one hand wrapped gently around her throat. "But..." He sighed as he placed his face close to hers, and breathed softly, "If you don't tell me where he is..." He grinned, Charlie could smell stale alcohol on his breath. "It's going to get a whole lot worse for you."

Charlie glared at Monroe then spat at him. Monroe pulled away, wiping his face with his sleeve. He looked down at her and frowned, their blue eyes locked together once more. "You will regret this, Charlotte." He insisted as he pulled himself to his feet. Charlie lay on the ground in silence and watched as he turned to leave the room. Monroe paused and turned to look at Charlie, "I really wish you'd cooperate." He dropped his gaze to the floor and exited the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Bass stood on the other side of the door, his back leaning against cold steel. He listened to Charlie's cries of pain as his soldiers began to beat and torture her. He really did wish that she'd have cooperated with him. This wasn't what he wanted for Miles Matheson's own family, but what choice did he have? Bass continued to stare silently as his eyes glazed over. She would break, eventually. Bass would see to it that she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Bass leaned back casually in his chair, his fingers tapping restlessly on the edge of his glass. How long he'd been sitting there, he couldn't be sure. But it was late evening now, and hours had passed since he'd left Charlie at the mercy of his Militia soldiers. Bass' thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. He slammed his drink onto the desk and sat up in his chair. "Come in." He commanded.

The door swung open and Charlie walked in, her hands still bound and accompanied by the same two Militia soldiers. She looked awful. Exhausted, she could scarcely stand on her own. Bass stood up from behind his desk. Charlie barely noticed him.

"Ah, Charlotte. How are you feeling?" He smirked at her. Charlie raised her head and starred at him, silently. Bass stepped around his desk and slowly approached her, his men stepping to the sides of the room as he did so. Charlie continued to stare in silence as Bass approached. He stopped, inches from her, and raised a hand to her face, causing Charlie to flinch at his touch.

"Charlie," He called her by her preferred name for the first time. "You know, I really hate to see you this way." He ran his fingers gently over her cheek. Charlie now noticed that Monroe was looking decidedly more casual than usual. He no longer wore his jacket, and his shirt was unbuttoned, partially revealing his muscular chest. She continued her silence. The general shook his head slightly, then spoke again, "If only you'd tell me where Miles is, we could stop all this..." He smiled. Charlie shook her head at him. Bass moved closer, his head tilted slightly, their eyes locked on one another. Charlie had never really considered how handsome General Monroe was. But what did it matter? He was a cruel, heartless, sadistic bastard, right? Charlie could practically feel his heartbeat against hers as they stood, face to face. Bass stared at Charlie, his lips parted slightly, the two were almost touching. Without warning Bass turned away and threw himself at his desk, slamming his fists into it.

As he leaned over his desk, Bass caught sight of his gun, resting amidst a collection of papers. He grabbed it and took a deep breath. Turning around, he glanced at his men, "Get out." He spoke calmly.

"But, Sir –" one of the men attempted to speak, no doubt unhappy about leaving the President of the Monroe Republic alone with Charlie Matheson. Bass threw up his gun and aimed it at the soldier; placing his finger on the trigger he repeated his order. "Get. Out." This time his voice had a trace of anger in it. Charlie stared at the soldier, then at Bass. Both of the men nodded in compliance with Bass' order and left swiftly.

Bass turned his gaze to Charlie, and approached her once more. This time he held his gun and pressed it against her temple, forcing her backwards and against the wall.

"No, please..." Tears formed in Charlie's eyes as she pleaded with Monroe. Bass ignored her pleas and pressed up against her, gun still firmly placed at her head.

"Charlotte..." He began. "Do you have any idea..." He sighed softly and dragged the gun down her cheek and let it rest underneath her chin. "What I could do to you?" He grinned and spoke through broken laughter. "Oh, man, Miles would be _so_ pissed." His dropped his gaze to the floor as his thoughts wandered back to Miles Matheson. Oh, if he could break Charlie, if he could make Charlie _his_... He couldn't think of a better way to exact revenge on Miles for _leaving_ him the way that he did.

"You're a sick bastard, Monroe." Charlie choked out from underneath the tears. Monroe pressed the gun harder under her chin. "You wanna be careful what you say, _Charlie_." He frowned at her. Charlie closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of tears from escaping. Throwing the gun suddenly to the floor, Bass placed his hands on Charlie's face, being careful to avoid the purple-blue bruising on her right cheek. Charlie opened her eyes again and found herself gazing again into Bass' brilliant blue-green eyes.

"Monroe – "

"Sebastian. It's Sebastian." Bass whispered at her. Leaning forward, he placed his lips on hers. He kissed her gently, neither of them sure of what was happening. Charlie pulled away and threw her head sideways.

"This is wrong." She objected.

Bass let out a short sigh and then laughed softly at her. "And you're telling me you don't want it?" He raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief, "You'd rather be, what? Locked away in a cell? Having the, the shit kicked out of you by _my men_? Charlotte..." He took her face in his hand again and pulled her closer to him.

"But Miles..." Charlie dropped her gaze to the ground, she couldn't bear to look at Monroe. She didn't know what she was thinking. Monroe was... Monroe. And she didn't want him.

"Screw Miles." Laughed Bass. "He _left you_, to be captured by Militia. You think he cares about you?" Bass tried to catch her eye again.

"That's not true." Charlie protested.

"Charlotte. Look around. Do you see Miles, charging in here to save _you_?" He looked at Charlie, knowing his words were having the desired effect.

"He will come."

Ignoring her words, Bass attempted to kiss Charlie again, but she pulled away from him. "Okay, fine." Bass straightened himself up, "Have it your way." Bass took her roughly by the arm and led her to the door, throwing her into the arms of one of the two Militia soldiers who stood outside. "Get her, _out of my sight_." He ordered. As one man left with a tight grip on Charlie, Bass held the other back and spoke to him, "Give her a room. But I want men on both sides of the door. If she tries to escape, or if Miles Matheson turns up... I want to know." The soldier nodded and followed Charlie down the corridor.

Bass closed the door and returned to his desk. Sitting back in his chair, he took another drink. Charlie would be his, like it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people, sorry it's taken SO long for me to get around to writing this next chapter, but I hope you enjoy. Things are getting a little more intense, but you'll have to wait a little longer for some **_**real**_** Bass/Charlie action! Be sure to follow and review if you are enjoying this!**

When she finally regained consciousness, Charlie found herself stretched out across an incredibly soft and comfortable, four-poster bed. She glanced nervously around the room. It was large and elegant, not unlike the room she had been taken to before; the room where Sebastian Monroe had held a gun to her head and forced his lips onto hers. She shivered as she recalled their previous encounter. What was Monroe playing at? And why was Charlie here, instead of the concrete cell she was sure she'd end up a prisoner in?

General Sebastian Monroe stood on the other side of the door, his hand poised over the door knob. He took a deep breath, knowing he'd have to play this game carefully. His eyes narrowed as he thought about Miles Matheson and he _knew_, the only way to get back at Miles for all the pain and hurt he'd caused him was to take away the one thing it seemed Miles actually cared about. _And that was Charlie._ A cruel smile lingered on his lips for a moment, and then the door clicked open.

Charlie shot up in the bed and glared in Bass' direction. "What the Hell is going on, Monroe?" She demanded as he pushed the door firmly closed, leaving Militia soldiers lingering in the hallway outside. Bass frowned and breathed calmly, softly shaking his head at Charlie.

"Don't speak to me like that, Charlotte." He clasped his hands behind his back and approached her slowly, the heels of his military boots treading gently across the hard, wooden floor. He didn't take his eyes off her. Charlie shifted nervously and slid across the bed; sharp pain extending through her ribs. Charlie clutched at her side as she wavered on the edge of the bed.

"Why am I here?" She snapped at him.

"Oh, is that the thanks I get? Charlotte, I have been _more_ than accommodating, given the circumstances, don't you think?" He stopped at the end of the bed and leaned up against the bedpost, folding his arms across his chest. Charlie shifted uncomfortably again and rubbed at her wrists, the cuts where the ropes had been began to sting.

"I'm not telling you where Miles is." Charlie insisted. Bass stared down at her and smiled.

"No. I didn't think you would. You're just as stubborn as the rest of your family, hey Charlie?" Bass chuckled to himself. Charlie scowled at Bass and then attempted to stand. Pulling herself up from the bed, she began to feel light headed. Her vision blurred and her legs buckled. Bass threw himself forward to catch her before she collapsed onto the floor. "Woah, slow down there, you need to rest." Charlie gazed awkwardly at Bass, confused as to why he was being so _nice_ to her. She should have known it was all a game to him. Bass wasn't _nice_ to anyone.

The beating she had taken from the Militia soldiers had really taken a lot out of her. Charlie perched herself back on the edge of the bed and pushed Bass away. He didn't take kindly to her ungratefulness, and grabbed hold of her arm, forcefully. Charlie was in no position to fight back. Bass pulled her face up to his and stared hard at her.

"I'm not asking for anything from you. Have I asked, about Miles?" Bass' brilliant blue eyes gazed searchingly into Charlie's. He clenched his jaw.

"This whole thing is about Miles." Charlie spat back at Bass. "Although I don't know, I forget you like to beat the Hell outta people for _fun_." A look of sarcasm mixed with that of disgust spread over Charlie's face as she stared back at Bass. He sighed at her.

"And I realized, I was going about this all wrong." Bass smirked at Charlie.

"What, locking me up and torturing me isn't going to get you what you want?" Charlie raised her eyebrows mockingly at Bass.

"No, Charlotte." Bass loosened his grip and moved closer to Charlie, whispering in her ear. "I've already got the only thing I need." Charlie swallowed hard as she felt Bass slip his hand over her chest and towards her throat. She dared not move. "_You_."

Charlie closed her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. Bass allowed his fingers to tangle through her hair, he breathed steadily as his face brushed hers, his stubble scratching lightly at her delicate skin. His soft lips kissed gently along her jaw line. Charlie opened her eyes and stared at Bass. He paused and smiled at her. "Come on, Charlie. You want this." Charlie shook her head, but didn't try to push him away again – part of her knew he was right; part of her did want this. Perhaps it was the rebellious streak in her, she didn't know, but she what she did know was it was wrong and as her heart began to pound harder in her chest, she began to understand what this was all about to Bass. Bass was a charmer – that was for sure – but no matter how charming and good looking Sebastian Monroe might have been, Charlie knew that the only thing he wanted was revenge on Miles.

"You only want _me_ to get back at Miles." Charlie pulled away from Bass.

"What makes you think that?" Bass bit his lip and gazed at Charlie with gleaming blue eyes.

"Screw you."

"Look, Charlotte. I'm going to have you, willing or not." He feigned a kind smile and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Though I'd rather it were willing." He chuckled as she shot him another unimpressed look.

"Miles is gunna kick your ass, Monroe." She smiled sarcastically at Bass.

"Yeah... I doubt that." Bass shook his head and then abruptly forced another kiss onto Charlie, who attempted to fight back. Bass – unimpressed by Charlie's reaction – wrapped his hands around both her wrists and pinned her down. Charlie felt the pain in her ribs return and the stinging in her wrists worsened as Bass applied more pressure.

Bass would use her to get back at Miles, and there was _nothing_ he wouldn't do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, things get **_**very**_** heated between Bass and Charlie, so don't read on if you are offended by the idea of them getting **_**sexual **_**;) Leave reviews if you enjoy (was it too much? Was it not enough?), else I may not feel inclined to write more BassXCharlie!**

Charlie sat cross-legged in silence in the middle of the floor. She gazed casually around the elegant room, lit only by the moonlight that poured through the windows. All her thoughts were focused on Sebastian Monroe. Charlie thought herself lucky that Bass had been interrupted during their earlier encounter, when one of his Militia soldiers had stumbled in to inform them that Bass' presence was urgently required elsewhere. But Monroe, being the short tempered sociopath that he was, had the poor man shot for bursting in the way he did. There was no doubt in Charlie's mind that Bass would be back to finish what he had started with her, though.

Charlie ran a hand through her long hair and took a deep breath. There was something about Sebastian that captivated her. And all things considered, was Bass really any worse than Miles? After all, Miles had caused just as much death and destruction in his time as a General to the Republic as Bass had. The only difference was that Miles was no longer fighting for the _wrong_ side. Charlie dropped her head into her hands and sighed. Was this really all about revenge on Miles, or was it more than that to Bass?

Bass slouched tiredly in his chair. His eyes glazed over as he stared aimlessly across the room, fingers soundlessly tapping at his Whiskey glass. He thought about Charlie and began to doubt himself. Bass began to wonder what the Hell he was doing with Charlie. He liked her. No doubt she was a stubborn little bitch in his mind, but he liked her all the same; and he could fool everyone else into believing this was solely about Miles Matheson but he couldn't fool himself so easily. Perhaps it was his controlling nature, and Charlie's persistent stubbornness that made him want her even more.

Bass swallowed down another tumbler of Whiskey and poured himself one more. Slamming the empty tumbler back onto the desk, he stood up and grabbed hold of the remainder of the Whiskey and strode towards the door. As he entered the hallway, his men glanced nervously at him, giving each other sideways looks. They were used to the generals erratic behaviour and knew it was best to leave him be, especially when he'd been in there drinking for the length of time that he had been. Fortunately for them, Bass was too preoccupied to notice their judgemental glances.

Minutes later Charlie heard the key turn in the lock and the door swung open. Bass entered the room and grinned at Charlie. "Charlotte." He tilted his head to one side and gazed at her. She stared back awkwardly, not moving from her spot on the floor. Bass slammed the door firmly behind him, shutting out curious glances from Militia soldiers.

"Monroe." Charlie replied stiffly.

"I told you, it's Sebastian. Hell, just, call me Bass." He approached her and dropped to his knees, inches from where she was sitting. Charlie narrowed her eyes at Bass, who responded by offering her the bottle of half-finished Whiskey.

"_No_, thank you." Charlie pushed the bottle away and gazed at Bass, wondering just how much he had already drunk. Bass offered the bottle a second time.

"Come on, Charlie." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her again. Charlie sighed and took the bottle begrudgingly from Bass, and took a large gulp. Screwing her face up, she looked at Bass.

"Ugh, why do you drink this stuff?" Bass shook his head and laughed softly at her. He shifted his position on the floor so that he sat similarly to Charlie, and began unbuttoning his jacket. Dropping his jacket beside him, he took the bottle from Charlie and took another swig, then handed it back to her.

"You know Miles won't come to rescue you...?" Bass spoke softly as Charlie forced herself to swallow another mouthful – Well, she figured why not, there was nothing else to do. Her eyes gazed questioningly at Bass, but she didn't speak. "This is what he does, Charlotte. He doesn't care about anyone, except for himself."

"That's not true." Charlie protested, although she wasn't sure she believed her own words.

"You think you know him better than I do? You don't know him at all." Bass shook his head again and stared almost sympathetically at Charlie. "Believe me, I know him." Charlie began to feel light headed as she continued to drink.

"No, Bass." She grinned mockingly at him. "Miles wanted nothing to do with you, because you're a _psycho_." She shoved the bottle back at him, determined that he was wrong about Miles. Bass clenched his fists and Charlie could see the anger he was attempting to hold back. She sat silently, considering the idea that it would only end badly if she were to upset Monroe again; she couldn't take anymore of his punches right now, not to mention that he wore a gun on his belt.

Bass swallowed down the last of the bottle and dropped it onto the floor. The glass clinked as it rolled away, and Bass pulled himself forward and closer to Charlie. Their blue eyes were locked on one another for what seemed like a lifetime. Bass wrapped his hand around the back of Charlie's neck; his fingers weaved through her hair as she closed her eyes. Then he kissed her, gently, and she welcomed his lips on hers.

Charlie didn't know why she was allowing this to happen. Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was what he'd said about Miles. Or maybe, _she wanted him_.

Bass sat back and pulled his shirt off, revealing his athletic and muscular body. Charlie noticed small scars here and there, no doubt wounds from the many fights he'd been engaged in. He leaned in and kissed her again, his hands gliding over her body, he pulled at her tank top, throwing it to the ground beside them. Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid her onto the floor.

Bass stared at Charlie, she was beautiful and he wanted her more than ever. But the reason why still eluded him, and he was certain this no longer had anything to do with Miles.

Positioning himself on top of her, Bass kissed Charlie again, this time with more force. She kissed back – equally as forceful – as they explored one another. Her hands slid down his muscular frame and he kissed her neck, carefully trying to avoid the bruises he'd caused her. Charlie flinched slightly as her ribs ached. She tried to ignore the pain and pulled him closer. His hand slid gently over her breasts and towards her waistline where he began to loosen her belt. Charlie reciprocated by moving her hands towards his belt, too, where she could tell he was already aroused.

Charlie couldn't think straight. She hated Sebastian Monroe. She had wanted to kill Sebastian Monroe for everything that he had done to her family. But right now, she didn't hate him. And they were there, together. Locked in each other's embrace and breathing heavily; rhythmically.

Bass slipped his hand between Charlie's thighs and she moaned gently as he pushed inside of her. Her hands tangled through his dark, tightly curled hair and his deep blue eyes bore hard into hers. Bass broke eye contact and moved to kiss her breasts. Charlie rolled her head back, a combination of pleasure and guilt coursing through her. Pulling his hand away Bass moved so that their lips met once more. They kissed passionately as his hips pressed against hers and he pushed gently inside of her. Charlie moaned into Bass as they kissed, their hearts beating faster and their bodies moving rhythmically together.

Bass stared down at Charlie, a feeling of accomplishment sweeping over him as he realised he finally had what he wanted; Charlie stared back, knowing that everything she was allowing Bass to do was wrong.

Bass moved faster, causing Charlie to moan softly with each thrust. Her hands gripped his hips and he kissed her neck, gently at first, then harder.

There was a thud on the other side of the door. Bass paused and threw a look in the direction of the noise; Charlie turned her head toward the door too. Bass narrowed his eyes as he listened, but only silence followed.

Turning his head back to Charlie he smiled slightly, and then began kissing her again. He continued to thrust into her, his hands working skilfully over Charlie's body until she shuddered with pleasure. Moments later Bass reached climax and released inside of her with a soft moan. They laid silently together, hearts pounding against one another.

Another thud. Bass turned his head toward the door again, this time with more concern. Without warning the door swung violently open. Bass' eyes widened as he gazed at the figure in the doorway.

"_Miles?_"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I couldn't leave you guys hanging and waiting for this next chapter. And it practically wrote itself, these characters are so fantastic to write! So, enjoy. And please, (I don't like to beg, but I will if you want me to ;) ) leave reviews and be sure to follow so I know that you people are enjoying this!**

"Holy crap, Bass." Miles turned his head away from the pair, not noticing that it was Charlie who lay naked beneath the General. "Get some clothes on." Miles averted his gaze, though his sword was pointed directly toward Bass.

"Shit..." Charlie muttered quietly under her breath as she attempted to cover herself, desperately searching for her clothing. Bass dragged himself up from the floor, unashamedly pulling his pants back on. He grinned in Miles' direction.

"You have great timing, Miles." He chuckled to himself. Miles threw his gaze back to Bass and opened his mouth to reply, but fell silent when he spotted Charlie frantically dressing herself.

"_Charlie_?" He stared in shock at his niece, and then back at the General. "_What the fuck, Charlie_?" His sword dropped slightly as a look of disbelief spread over his face, shortly followed by that of pure anger and hatred as he glanced back at Bass.

"Miles it's not what it looks like." Charlie feebly protested.

"I came here to save your ass, only to find that you're _fucking_ Monroe?!"

"No!" Charlie cried.

"Yes." Smirked Bass.

Miles and Charlie turned to Bass simultaneously, "Shut up Bass." The smile dropped from Bass' face and he turned to look at Miles. He was still shirtless, but regardless he pulled the gun from his belt and aimed it directly at the former General.

"Good to see you again." Bass gazed at Miles as he spoke, his finger placed tightly on the trigger. Miles stared back, his expression a mixture of confusion and anger. He raised his sword again and slowly approached Monroe, knowing that he would never have the audacity to _actually_ shoot him. "I wouldn't come any closer." He warned Miles.

"Come on, Bass. You aren't gonna shoot me."Miles raised his eyebrows at Bass, who responded by exhaling sharply and dropping his gaze to the floor, knowing Miles was right. He wouldn't shoot his old friend. He couldn't. But he _could_ shoot Charlie. He reached out towards her and forcefully took hold of her arm, dragging her to his side. He pressed the gun to her head and shot a look at Miles that just dared him to move closer to them.

"_Really_?" Charlie looked sideways at Bass and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you." Bass hissed at Charlie.

"Go to Hell, Monroe." Bass pushed the gun harder at Charlie's temple and Miles could see his temper begin to escalate. He _really_ didn't appreciate being spoken to that way.

"Alright, enough!" Miles pulled out his second sword and threw it in Bass' direct so it landed at his feet. "If we're really gonna do this again, at least be a man about it." He gestured for Bass to put down the gun and pick up the sword. Bass considered for a moment and then threw the gun across the room so that is scrapped over the floor. He shoved Charlie to one side and retrieved the sword.

"Guys, come on. Stop." Charlie's eyes fell from one to the other, as the two men began circling each other, both calculating the perfect time to strike.

"_You_ don't get to make decisions anymore." Miles kept his eyes fixed on Bass as he spoke. Charlie sighed and folded her arms in protest.

Bass struck out at Miles, their swords clashed and they were locked in aggressive and hate-fuelled combat. Metal scrapped metal as their swords crashed together. Bass avoided the tip of Miles' blade by mere millimetres as it was thrust toward his bare chest. He wasn't as lucky when it caught his upper arm, however, causing blood to rush down his arm as the skin tore open. Miles was returned the favour as Bass threw the sword towards his face, landing a slice across Miles' cheek.

"_Miles_!" Charlie called over the clashing of the swords. "Just stop! All you're gonna do is beat the crap out of each other until you get bored. _That's all you ever do_!" Miles disagreed. He hated Monroe before, but now he hated him more than ever. Now, he _really_ wanted to kill him.

"I'm gonna kill him, Charlie." He shouted out as he narrowly avoided another lunge at his chest. As Bass swung his sword he caught Miles on the hand, rendering him unarmed. Miles stumbled backwards as his sword crashed to the floor. Bass grinned. Charlie watched on, afraid of what Bass would do to Miles now he was without a weapon.

Bass pressed the sword at Miles' throat, his eyes wild with rage he forced Miles to back up against the wall. Miles closed his eyes as Bass leaned in closer, pressing his sword just hard enough that it almost broke the skin. Bass bit his lip and chuckled lightly, "What was that, _about killing me_, Miles?" He sighed and pressed harder so that the edge of the sword cut ever so slightly across Miles' throat.

Charlie gazed across the room, frantically searching for the gun that Bass had discarded across the floor. She caught sight and silently crept toward it, leaving Bass entirely unaware of her intentions.

"Bass..." Gasped Miles. "Can't we talk about this?" He swallowed hard. Bass' eyes were fixed on Miles'. Miles tried not to look at him.

Charlie retrieved the gun and raised her arms so that it met with the back of Bass' head. Bass flinched as he heard the click of the gun behind his head.

"Drop it." Charlie commanded. Bass laughed and let the sword clatter to the floor, raising his arms slowly above his head. He turned to face her.

"You won't shoot me." He smiled at her, gazing briefly into her eyes before Miles kicked at the back of his legs, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Why won't I?" Charlie stammered slightly as she spoke, knowing that she probably couldn't shoot him despite the fact he'd threatened her just the same. Bass continued to grin at her, hearing the uncertainty in her voice.

"Just do it, Charlie." Miles shook his head slightly as he urged her to kill Sebastian Monroe. "Give me the gun, and I'll do it." He held out his hand expectantly. Charlie looked from Miles to Bass, and back again. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she heard a scuffle outside the door, and four Militia soldiers armed with rifles flooded into the room, followed shortly by the man Charlie and Miles both recognised as Captain Tom Neville. Charlie dropped the gun instantly and raised her hands. Miles followed suit.

Bass rose to his feet and ran a hand through his untidy dark locks. "Lock them _both_ up." Neville raised his eyebrows as he surveyed the room, taking in the empty Whiskey bottle and Bass' lack of shirt and jacket. He drew his own conclusions, smiled obligingly at the General, and then nodded at his men to detain the prisoners.

Bass paced to the other side of the room to obtain his shirt, catching Charlie's eye as he pulled it back on. Charlie shot him a look of disgust as she and Miles were dragged out of the room by the soldiers.

Captain Neville stood with his hands clasped behind his back, eying Bass curiously. "Looks like you've had quite a night, Sir." He spoke. Bass looked up at Neville.

"Excuse me?" His tone had darkened and his smile dropped.

"Well, I just meant..." Neville gestured across the room but failed to finish his sentence. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Sir." Neville turned and left the room, leaving Bass alone.


	6. Chapter 6

It was cold, it was dark and it was miserable. Charlie would certainly have preferred to be back in the comfortable room Sebastian Monroe had previously granted her. Lifting her head, she stared at Miles. He hadn't yet spoken a word to her, instead choosing to gaze disapprovingly at her for the entirety of their time spent in the dank cell so far.

"Miles." Charlie broke the silence, shifting slightly in the chair she was bound to; her hands once again tied roughly with ropes – her legs too this time – and secured to the chair. Miles was in a similar position, though it looked to Charlie that Monroe's soldiers had taken extra care to use almost twice the amount of rope with Miles as they had her. At least they'd had the decency to let the two captives face each other in the cell. Miles chose not to respond, instead sighing irritably at his niece.

"Miles can't we just talk about this?" Charlie slumped her shoulders and pleaded with Miles to talk to her.

"I don't think I want to talk about this, Charlie." He turned his head away and glanced at the soldier guarding the doorway. He was young, not much older than Danny had been, at a guess. Monroe really was recruiting them younger and dumber these days. "Hey, any chance of getting her moved to another cell?" He joked, although Charlie concluded there was a hint of seriousness in his voice, too. The soldier shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another and gripped his rifle firmly. "Or you know, you could just shoot me now." Miles rolled his eyes sarcastically. Charlie huffed impatiently. "No, didn't think so." He sighed. The soldier stared on aimlessly.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Look, what happened with Monroe – "

"Why'd you do it, Charlie?" Miles interrupted her and swung his head back up to meet her gaze. Charlie gazed back awkwardly. She didn't know how to answer that question.

"It just happened." She shrugged, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"No. Getting into bed with Monroe, that does not _just happen_." Miles shook his head slightly and pulled at the ropes binding his hands to the back of the chair. The soldier watched him nervously. He paused and looked at Charlie again. "Was it him? I know what he's like, I swear I will _kill_ him if – " The trace of anger in his voice escalated at the thought that Monroe would force himself onto Charlie.

"No!" Charlie protested. "I mean..." She sighed. "Look it doesn't matter now." Charlie imitated Miles, pulling at her own ropes, though she knew it wouldn't be of any use.

"Charlie the man's a sociopath. He's unstable. He's... He's a _murderer_. He murdered Danny, remember?" Miles choked out his words. "Or had you forgotten that?" He cocked his head sarcastically at her.

Charlie clenched her jaw and took a deep breath, fighting back the tears as she remembered Danny's lifeless body hitting the floor after being gunned down by Monroe's men. "Screw you, Miles." She spat back at him, her own anger escalating. Miles raised his eyebrows and stared at her. "You're no better than Monroe yourself. You killed what, hundreds; thousands of people? How many brothers and sons and fathers have _you_ killed? There's just as much blood on your hands as there is Monroe's." Miles huffed in disbelief. The soldier glanced from Charlie to Miles and back again – clearly the young man was trying to figure out for himself what had happened between her and General Monroe.

Miles narrowed his eyes at Charlie. "I'm _nothing_ like Monroe." He dropped his gaze to the floor, not sure he could convince even himself of the notion he was not entirely dissimilar to Monroe; Let alone convincing Charlie, who sat back against her chair and eyed Miles triumphantly, knowing how he hated to be compared to the mentally unstable and sociopathic General.

The pair returned to their silence. Charlie rolled her head back and closed her eyes in a determined attempt to achieve some amount of sleep. Miles continue to stare at the floor, his mind burdened with thoughts of Sebastian Monroe.

* * *

Bass jerked suddenly from his sleep, pulling himself bolt upright. Instantaneously reaching for the gun he kept tucked under his pillow, he glanced around. Realizing he was safe and alone in his bed he released a gentle sigh of relief and dropped back onto its soft warmth. Although a visit from Miles Matheson had not been unanticipated, the memories it disturbed in Bass' mind were enough to give him a bad night's sleep.

Shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight that poured through the window, Bass dragged the sheets back – revealing his entirely nude body – and paused on the edge of the bed. As he began dressing himself Bass glanced down at the open wound on his upper arm. It was a deep cut, and still bled slightly. Concluding that he had certainly received worse in the past, he ignored the stinging sensation and pulled his shirt and jacket on regardless.

As he entered the corridor Bass was met by stares from a number of his soldiers – clearly word travelled fast and rumour had spread of who was being kept prisoner under the Generals order.

Bass reached the cell in which Miles and Charlie were being held captive and gave the order for the heavy iron door to be opened. As the door scraped open, he took a deep breath and stepped inside. Miles glanced up and twisted his head to identify Bass. Sighing heavily he dropped his gaze back to the floor. "Great. Bass. What the Hell now?" Bass strode toward Miles as Charlie lifted her head, her gaze switching between the two men.

"Miles." Bass stared down at him. "Does it have to be like this?" He choked out a broken laugh as he spoke, "Me and you, Miles, we used to be great together. I'm not the monster you think I am." He glanced at Charlie. "Even Charlotte see's that."

"You stay the _Hell_ away from her, Bass. I'm warning you." Miles gritted his teeth as he raised his voice. Charlie sat in silence. Bass sighed and ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

"That's really for her to decide." He turned and faced Charlie; their eyes locked on one another, Bass' pleading silently for acceptance – something in him wanted Charlie, Hell, something in him _needed_ her. Charlie could see it in him. Cruel as Sebastian Monroe was, a part of him just wanted acceptance. Her thoughts travelled back to the night before when she had felt the same about him and he was all she wanted. As she stared back she found a slight smile lingering on her lips.

Bass nodded at the young soldier who stood silently in the doorway, indicating for him to remove the ropes that bound Charlie to the chair. He smiled warmly at her as a puzzled expression settled on her face. She glanced at Miles.

"Bass, man, I'm serious." Miles glared at Charlie and then at Bass. "You stay away from her." Miles began pulling on his ropes again, this time more furiously. Bass pulled the gun from his belt and aimed it directly at Miles, who instantly stopped his struggling. Pressing the gun firmly into the centre of Miles' forehead, he leaned forward and whispered at him.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do."


End file.
